One Dance
by TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden
Summary: Can one dance change it all?


**One Dance**

Hermione was confused on what to wear for The Yule Ball. Ginny had found hers, but how come it was so hard for her to find her own? Her date was probably going to be better dressed than her, considering that he was Vicktor Krum. She then spotted a long blue dress with matching shoes. She grabbed the two items and just imagined herself how she would look in the dress. Probably not very good, she thought.

"Gin, how about this one?" Hermione asked as she flashed on the dress on herself.

"No…that's not it." Ginny shook her head. She picked out a light pink dress, long in length just like the dress that Hermione was currently wearing. "How about this one, 'Mione?" the read head asked.

Hermione flashed the dress onto herself. Ginny looked at the brown eyed witch in awe. "It's perfect! You should definitely get it!" Ginny squealed in excitement.

"You think so?" she asked looking in the fully length mirror at her reflection. She had to admit, she did look quite beautiful. "Okay, I'm going to get it." Hermione smiled, twirling around in the dress, admiring the beauty of it.

"I know a hairstyle that will look perfect on that dress!" Ginny squeaked. She waved her wand, pointing the tip at Hermione's hair. Hermione's hair flew upwards and the locks wrapped themselves in an intricate bun, some tresses hanging freely to frame her face. Hermione looked into the mirror. "Ginny, this looks amazing! Thank you!" Hermione squealed in delight, matching her ginger friend.

"Come on, we should be going now. We'll need lots of time to get ready for the ball." Ginny pulled her brown haired friend towards the counter to pay for the dresses they had bought. The duo exited out of the clothes shop and skipped away happily, heading to a small café named The Sunny Meadow.

Draco stared after the brown witch skip away with the She-Weasel.

"Was that Granger?" a dark, tall boy asked beside Draco.

"It looks so." Draco shrugged at his best friend, but he couldn't help but smile inwardly at the sight of her in the light pink dress. She looked amazing.

"She looked so hot!" Blaise blurted out, without thinking. Draco was shaken back to reality. What the hell was he thinking?

"Aren't you forgetting something, Blaise? She's a Mudblood. don't ever say that again about that filthy piece of dirt." Draco spat out in disgust.

"Draco, calm down dude." Blaise said.

"Whatever Zabini. Let's go, before Parkinson comes." Draco dragged his friend away from the clothes shop, going towards the café Granger had gone with She-Weasel.

"Why the hell are we going to that café? Isn't Granger in there? Why are we going to the same place that Mudblood is in?" Blaise asked suspiciously, emphasising on the word "Mudblood".

"Because, as soon as she spots Granger, she would not want to even place a foot inside because she doesn't want to get tarnished with Granger's dirty blood." Draco smirked. Blaise patted him on his back, praising him for his good plan.

"That's why I'm the one who creates the plans and not you." Draco said as a matter of fact.

"I k- hey! Did you just call me dumb?" Blaise questioned.

"Never mind about that. We need to go in. Quick." Draco said, tugging Blaise behind him.

"Not until you apologise for that remark." Blaise glared at Draco.

"Just come on, dude. Or do you want to be left here with Parkinson?" Blaise quickly shook his head and rushed inside the café ahead of Draco. "Idiot." Draco chuckled as he walked inside.

"Come on, Hermione. We should be getting out of here." Ginny complained to the hazel eyed witch.

"Alright, alright. At least let me finish my milkshaaaaaake." Hermione was dragged by the rather eager red head, unable to finish her drink. "Gin, wait. Let me pay at least." Hermione freed herself from Ginny and placed a few Galleons on the table. She turned around and started to walk out when she bumped into someone. She retreated back slightly. "I'm sorry, I-" she looked up and saw two twin grey orbs and scowled. "Malfoy." she said.

"Granger. Don't you ever look where you're going?" Draco scowled.

"I can ask you the same question, Malfoy." she snarled. She headed out for the door but her way was blocked by the white blonde. "Malfoy, get out of my way." Hermione said.

"Not until you apologise, Granger."

"Draco, Parkinson is coming this way!" Blaise nudged him. He straight away ran further inside the café, hiding behind one of the free tables.

Hermione smirked and turned to see Pansy Parkinson entering the café in front of her. "Parkinson, they're over there." Hermione pointed towards the table Draco and Blaise had taken shelter in and exited out of the door.

All the students stopped all their conversations and stuck their attention to Hermione Granger being escorted by Vicktor Krum. She walked gracefully, hand in hand with her date. Everyone dropped their jaws in shock! Who would have thought that the bookworm, know it all Hermione Granger could look so beautiful? Apparently, no one. Hermione felt the urge to smile as everyone stared at her, though she wasn't really much of an attention seeker, but it was about time they thought different about her. She was much more than just a bookworm and she knew that and by judging at the others, they believed that, too.

All the couples commenced dancing.

They swapped their partners after every minute as they were being instructed by the Headmaster, though they were perfectly fine with their partners.

They all formed a circle.

Hermione firstly danced with her date and the students switched. She danced with Terry Boot then.

Minute after minute, they continued to change partners.

By then, Hermione had danced with Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Zacharius Smith, all of them complementing her on her beauty. She thanked them all.

The song suddenly changed. It was a slow dance. All the students changed their partners again.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she was now stuck with the self-absorbing bigot, Draco Malfoy. Hermione avoided looking at the Slytherin, knowing the look of disgust that would be plastered on his face.

"Granger, you look beautiful today." he said without hesitation. Hermione looked up to see if he was being honest or just sarcastic. His expression didn't indicate any sarcasm.

Their eyes locked and Hermione saw that they showed honesty and nothing else.

"Hm…I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would call me beautiful." she remarked.

"Well, don't get so used to it because today will be the only day you will ever hear it. Everything will go back to normal the next day." Draco countered.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because, I'm a Malfoy. And Malfoys are never wrong." he simply said.

"You're never going to change. The world may end, but you will never change." Hermione shook her head in faux disappointment.

"Whatever Granger." he grumbled. "Oh, and Granger, you're gonna pay for ratting us out at the café this morning." he smirked.

"You deserved it, you prat." Hermione smirked, to which he glared.

She looked towards the stage. The headmaster was talking to Snape, he was looked very serious and determined, maybe? Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat and spoke out.

"Everyone, please continue with the ball. I'll just be a minute." with that he speed walked with Snape out of the hall. Everyone continued to dance, Hermione scowled at Draco, annoyed to be still stuck with him.

The song changed to a lively jive.

Draco lead the way as the pace of their dance inclined. Hermione just allowed him to lead, not bothering to pay attention.

"Do you know how to jive, Granger?" he challenged her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." she said.

"Then, let's put your dancing abilities in play, shall we?" he smirked. He pulled her closer, surprising her. They danced across the hall, causing the students to stop what they were doing and move out of the way, watching the couple in awe.

Draco lifted her by her waist and slid her through his legs. He put his hands on his back, holding it out for Hermione to take, when she complied, he spun her around until she was in front of him. He lifted her up again by her waist, this time she wrapped her legs around his waist and then flew them backwards before she placed them back on the ground. They shuffled their feet energetically until Draco dropped Hermione an inch above the ground with a tight grasp of her hands. He lifted her back up making their bodies collide together due to the force of the lift, but Draco supported her with his arms around her petite waist.

Hermione looked up and suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach as their eyes locked. That was a weird feeling she never felt before. She quickly broke eye contact and pulled away. She felt her heart thump faster and faster. She placed her hand on her heart and tried to stop it but it continued to thump hardly.

"I have to admit, you are good." he smirked at her.

"I uh, should uh, get going, my date must be looking for me." Hermione stuttered, fanning herself. She quickly walked away before he had the chance to say anything.

"Her-my-own-ninny, are you alright? You have gone red. Maybe vee should go outside for some fresh air." he placed an arm around her shoulder and escorted her outside, to the courtyard.

She breathed in the cold, fresh air. The redness finally began to reside.

What in Merlin's name happened in there?

"That was some dance, Draco." Blaise teased his friend.

"Shut up, Zabini." Draco snarled. "It was just a dance." he added.

"Are you sure about that? It looked much more than a dance." Blaise wiggled his brows, which in return received a smack on the head. "OW!" he groaned in pain.

"You deserved it, you git." he snapped.

"Whatever. But we all know that you felt something when you danced with Granger." Blaise smirked.

"No, I didn't. Back off, Blaise." Draco lied. Blaise chuckled at his friend's behaviour.

"You only call me by my first name if you are lying, Draco." Blaise raised an accusing eyebrow.

"I said back off." Draco growled. Blaise held his hands in the air as surrender, knowing that Draco was a stubborn Slytherin.

What happened in there? Why did his heart thump so fast when they were dancing? No way, he felt nothing. It was just a dance. Nothing but a stupid dance with the Mudblood.

Then why was he thinking otherwise?


End file.
